Blank Spaces
by LOST IN DREAMSxX
Summary: Sess x Kago YOU MUST READS TO FINDS OUT! Later on it gets Lemony! Oh and this is my first Sesshomaru and Kagome story! So please go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

_**Blank Spaces**_

_**Sess x Kag**_

_**Story**_

* * *

_**Me: Do I have to?**_

_**Some random person: ~Throws a book~ Yes you do**_

_**Me: ~Rubs my head and sighs~ Fine**_

_**Me: ~Whispers~ I don't own Inuyasha nor the Characters!**_

_**Me: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW**_

_**Person: Yes, Yes I am**_

* * *

_**I love this couple**_

_**I'm a big crack pairing person**_

_**I hate the original couples...**_

_**Oh and Rin x Shippo!**_

_**HOW THIS WORKS!~**_

_'normal thoughts'_

"_speak"_

_**'The demons of Sess &amp; Inu speaks'**_

_**~LET US BEGAIN!**_

_**Kagome's Pov**_

I held my chest tightly. He has been gone all morning. Sango was sitting down holding her twin babies. I held Shippo close to me. Shippo looked up at me with a pained look. I loosened my grip.

"Where is InuYasha!" I stood up.

"With Kikyo." Sango mumbled.

"He said he would be back by now!" I walked in the direction he went.

"Kagome! You need to leave him be!" Sango called after me.

"Boys only want love if it's torture! Don't say I didn't warn you"

"He is just going to hurt you! Kagome listen to me!" Sango yelled louder.

I didn't listen, so I continued to walk. Knowing that Kikyo and Inuyasha were still in love with each other, I tried not to get involved. But here lately he had been avoiding me! I was tired of him not even noticing me talking to him. Was he just thinking about her when I was around? But in a way I am her.

"Kagome!" I felt strong arms embrace me.

"Koga!?" I was surprised to find him here.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, he moved his hands to my shoulders.

He looked me straight in the eyes. He knew I was upset.

"What did that Mutt do to you!" He looked at me with concern.

"Nothing." I said blankly.

He didn't want to believe it, but he said nothing more about it.

"So where are you going?" I look down.

"For a walk..." He just let his hands fall to the side.

"Be careful...I have been seeing Sesshomaru this way lately" Koga warned before running off.

I brushed off my gray sun dress. Shippo was sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. We reached Kikyo's barrier. I took off my large bag and bundled Shippo in a blanket. I stood there for a second, just staring at it. Finally, I stepped through. I walked some distance before I reached Kikyo's tree. My eyes widened and tears burned my cheeks.

You could hear Kikyo's and Inuyasha's moans of pleasure. I stepped back from the scene. Then I realized. It's that time of year.

.

.

.

MATING SEASON! Inuyasha turned and looked dead at me. His eyes widened. He sniffed the air lightly. And I realized one more detail. I was on my time of the month.

I backed away slowly at first. I was about to run, but I heard his voice.

"K-Kagome..." I felt more tears gushing from my eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes turned a bloody red. His teeth grew pointed. The purple marks on his face appeared.

"I-Inuyasha?" He walked closer. I heard Kikyo grunt and stood up. She put her clothes on and tried to grab Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!" I screeched.

Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, and I took this chance to run. I reached the outside of Kikyo's barrier, and grabbed my stuff along with poor Shippo.

"Momma? Where are we going?" He asked wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Far away from here." I whispered, my tears were still coming. My vision was blurry, and I was out of breath. I fell to my knees.

"Momma!?" Shippo screamed.

Finally everything turned black.

* * *

_**Sesshomaru's Pov**_

I stopped in my tracks. I took a long sniff of the air.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looked up at me with concern eyes.

"It's...nothing." I said under my breath.

I could smell blood...not a small cut kind of blood. I also smelt tears.

_'What is that intoxicating smell?' _

_**'I don't know but I want it.' my demon smirks.**_

_'What do you think your doing?'_

_**'Well...It is mating season...so I just thought...'**_

_'This Sesshomaru will not let you control him!' _

_**He smirks wildly 'oh really...I'll take that challenge!'**_

_'Leave me alone!' _

_**'Okay...'**_

I sighed loudly.

"Are you okay Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin was looking straight at me.

"Hm?" I had my eyes closed, but opened one to look at Rin.

"Yes I'm fine..." I closed my eyes once more and took in that amazing smell.

"MOMMA!? PLEASE WAKE UP!" A little fox child screamed

Suddenly Rin started to run and fell to her knees.

I quickened my pace. Then I noticed who it was.

"Kagome?" I whispered.

"Please help my momma." There was tears in his eyes.

It was my younger brothers Miko. What was she doing out here? I didn't even care much if she died or not, but she did save Rin so I do owe her a favor.

I bent over and picked her up bridal style. Rin and Kagome's adopted child walked a little behind me. Then Kagome started to stir some in her sleep. I looked down, just a little concern. Her eyes fluttered open.

1

2

3

"AHHH!" She jumped out of my arms and fell to her hands and knees. She stared at me for a long time.

"W-why were you c-carrying me?!" She stuttered.

I was quite amused by her. Why hadn't my brother marked her?

"Because I found you and your child in the middle of the woods." I explained, trying to calm her.

She tried to stand, but failed and fell back down. She sat there staring at me longer.

"I'm just glad your not Inuyasha." She said with teary eyes.

I was alarmed. I didn't know what to do about a crying girl. I picked her back up and she relaxed some. I was about to smile...but caught myself before I did.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin ran up beside me.

"Hm?"

"Can they stay with us for a while?"

I looked down at Kagome. She was asleep. She looked so peaceful and calm.

"Why not." I said and Rin smiled at me, before running back to Shippo.

"Your so...different than I thought Sesshomaru." I heard a small voice. I looked down at Kagome.

"So. Do you mind telling me what my brother did?" I was surprised at what I said. But her answer surprised me even more.

"Maybe later... when there are no kids..." My eyes widened, and she fell back into a light sleep.

_**Me: Well that's it for chappie 1**_

_**Sess: I'm not like that at all!**_

_**Me: Well this is my story so I DON'T CARE!**_

_**Me: ~Smirks~**_

_**Kagome: ~Whispers~ What will happen?**_

_**Me: I'm not going to spill the beans...just yet...**_

_**Sess: ~Glares~ I'm still mad at you**_

_**Me: You are out of character now...Lord Sesshomaru ~rolls eyes~**_

_**Sess: WHATEVER**_

_**Me: R&amp;R ~Giggles~ :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blank Spaces**_

_**Sess x Kag**_

_**Story**_

_**Me: Man I hate this part!**_

_**Person: Just get it over with**_

_**Me: I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah**_

_**Person: ~Glares~ I'll take it ~sighs~**_

_**I love this couple**_

_**I'm a big crack pairing person**_

_**I hate the original couples...**_

_**Oh and Rin x Shippo!**_

_**HOW THIS WORKS!~**_

_'normal thoughts'_

"_speak"_

_**'The demons of Sess &amp; Inu speaks'**_

_**~LET US BEGAIN!**_

* * *

_**Kagome's Pov**_

I laid on a soft and silky bed. My hair was in every direction. I tried to wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

"I see your finally awake."I felt pressure on one side of the bed. I turned my head to find Sesshomaru. He softly brushed his hair out of his face.

"How do you feel?" He asked with a bit of concern.

"MMMMM!" I groaned.

Sesshomaru was wearing a large white shirt and some baggy white jeans. I stared in awe. He noticed this and tilted his head slightly. Suddenly he bent down, placing his forehead on mine. I was completely flushed.

"You don't seem to have a fever." I sighed.

"Rin and Shippo are out side with Jaken...now would you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I looked at him.

"What my brother did?"

"Well..." I blushed a deep red.

Sesshomaru moved closer to me.

"You can tell me." My eyes widened.

"You are the one who seems sick..." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"You just seem so nice to me now." I said, before I sat up.

"That's because you dislike my brother...and you saved Rin..." He mumbled the last part.

I giggled softly and I noticed a soft, light blush reach his face.

"So. What did he do?"

I tried to smile, "Having...you know..." I blushed, "With his dead girlfriend..."

"And he doesn't seem to care for me anymore..." I tried not to cry.

Suddenly two strong arms pulled me into a strong embrace.

"S-Sesshomaru?!" I was trying not to scream.

"You can stay here with Rin, Jaken, and I." Both him and I were completely surprised by his words.

"R-Really?" I whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded and let me go, but I held on for a bit longer.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." I mumbled.

Sesshomaru went to leave, but before he closed the door he turned back to me...AND SMILED!

I was frozen for along time.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked myself.

I fell back down on the bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

_**KAGOMES DREAM!**_

"_Hello?" _

"_Kagome!" _

_I turned around._

"_Sesshomaru!"_

_I started to run for him._

_Then I was laying on my back. I felt pressure onto of me._

"_S-Sesshomaru?!"_

"_Shh" My eyes were wide._

_Suddenly his lips crashed into mine. I could fell something..._

_**THE DREAM ENDS**_

* * *

I sat up quickly.

"Oh good afternoon Ms. Kagome!" I looked over at Rin and Shippo.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Lord Sesshomaru told us to come get you."

"He would like to see you." Rin smiled. Then turned to Shippo.

I looked down at their little hands locked together. I smiled softly. It was one of the most cutest sights I have ever seen before. Shippo stood up slowly, but surely, released Rin's hand.

"Bye Bye Shippo!" She smiled before turning to me.

"Now what shall you wear?" She ran over to a large white door. She opened it revealing thousands of dresses. My eyes widened at it all. Rin ran inside the closet and pulled out three dresses. A pink and black long kimono like dress. Then a silky red dress that would come up to my thighs. Finally a beautiful baby blue sundress. It had a soft feeling to it, and some cute white flower design. Rin made me sit in the floor and she climbed onto the bed.

"How would you like your hair Ms. Ka..." I stopped her.

"Call me Kagome." I whispered

"Okay, Kagome!" She smiled.

"Oh. And surprise me!" I told her.

* * *

_**Sesshomaru's Pov**_

Shippo ran down the steps and into the den.

"My Momma will be down shortly." He said.

I nodded and waited for a little while longer. I could hear the sound of feet echoing through out the hallway. Then I saw Rin come around the corner.

"Introducing...the beautiful...and most sweetest person in the world...Kagome!" Rin said with her arms out to the side.

Finally Kagome came around the corner. Both her and Rin were barefooted. My first thought was _'Perfection!'_

_**'Aw. Don't tell me the great and powerful, Lord Sesshomaru, has fallen for a human!'**_

_'Just leave me alone.'_

_**'Fine'**_

Okay back to Kagome.

I stared at her. She wore and beautiful blue sundress with a white flower design going up her side. It has very small straps. And she wore her hair up in a pony tail. She softly blew some of her bangs out of her face. I noticed a hint of eyeshadow and lip gloss on her. Then I saw the final touch...it was a white flower clip that was placed in her hair.

"Come here real quick Rin" I mumbled.

She ran over.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" She looked worried.

"Good job. Now you, Shippo, and Jaken go out and play." I was whispering low enough for Kagome not to hear.

Rin nodded and ran over to Shippo grabbing his hand. She pulled him and Jaken out the door. I heard Kagome giggle softly, before she walked over to me and sat down.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

* * *

_**Kagome's Pov**_

I stared. Then I saw a small blush form over Sesshomaru's face.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Oh I-I'm sorry." My eyes widened.

_'Did he just stutter?'_

Sesshomaru moved closer. I stood up fast.

"Um...I'm hungry...want something?" I backed away slowly.

He shook his head slowly. I walked away. I was standing in the kitchen. I could fell my heart pounding against my chest.

_'W-What was he doing?!'_

I sighed and walked over to the food. I grabbed my small, portable cooker. I fixed me some noddles and sat on the counter. I closed my eyes and ate my first bite of noodles.

"What are you not going to share?" I looked up into Sesshomaru's lustful eyes.

My eyes widened. He walked closer, his hands fell onto my thighs. He pushed his hands between my thighs and slowly pushed them apart. He stepped in between them, and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"S-Sesshomaru?!" He opened his mouth slightly.

I got some noodles and place the fork in his mouth. He ate them slowly.

"K-Kagome..." I could see the lust in his eyes as he stared at me. His lips were inches away from mine. His hands tightly wrapped my waist. I set down the bowl that was once in my hands.

"Wh-What are y-you going to d-do?" I asked. He looked like he was trying to fight back the lust. His hands entwined with mine.

He picked me up off the counter and slowly started to carry me to his room. I wrapped my legs around him, so I wouldn't fall. Finally we reached his bedroom door. He opened it and stepped in, still holding me tightly. He closed the door, then set me down. He gave me a second before he pushed me against it. His hands held mine over my head. He crashed his lips into mine. His tongue softly licked my bottom lip. I kept my mouth closed. Suddenly his knee moved in between my legs and rubbed my womanhood. I moaned loudly and he took advantage. His tongue entered my mouth and our tongues battled. He won of course. We broke the kiss.

"S-S-Sesshomaru, w-we sh-shouldn't b-be doing t-this." I tried to catch my breath. His eyes started to turn red.

"K-Kagome...please I-I n-need you." he begged.

"I can't..." I pushed away and ran for the window. But he was faster.

He ran up beside me and pushed me onto his large bed.

* * *

_**Sesshomaru's Pov**_

_'Stop! You can't just control me like this!'_

_**'What does it look like I'm doing right now then?'**_

_'Stop! Don't hurt Kagome!'_

_'I don't want her to hate me!'_

_**'She won't hate you...she would hate me!'**_

_'But your using my body to hurt her!'_

_**'So? This is none of my concern...I just want to feel her!'**_

_**'Her warm touch, her naked body against ours, just imagine it!'**_

_'Shut up! I can't do this to her!'_

"S-S-Sesshomaru!?" Kagome screamed out of pain.

Finally I snapped out of my argument with my demon. My eyes widened at the pleasure I felt.

"K-Kagome...I'm so s-sorry..."

* * *

_**Sesshomaru: O.o**_

_**Kagome: o.o**_

_**Me: :3**_

_**Me: Sooooooooo**_

_**Sesshomaru's Demon: Cute!**_

_**Both: WHAT JUST HAPPENED!**_

_**Me: ~sits in the corner~ D-DON'T YELL AT ME!**_

_**Silence**_

_**Me:-.- meanies**_

_**ME: WELL KEEP R&amp;R**_

_**THANKS**_


End file.
